Sybaritic Triad
by Kanius
Summary: In this dark and twisted erotic tale, a Light Elf renegade is revived by an anomalous being. With revenge in mind for the Valkyries that slayed her, she creates three Valkyrie bodies and gives them a test run through sensual, erotic methods for her own sick pleasure. Note: This lemon is a one-shot tie-in to Cross Generations. Authored by Ford1114. Read at your own discretion.


**Disclaimer** : _Digimon Fusion Kai/Cross Generations_ , _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ , and _Kanius Production Abridged_ belongs to Kanius. Quedesha/Black Odin Triad (Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul, and Black Gondul) belongs to Ford1114.

 **Kanius' A/N** : This story is _not_ written by me. Nor do I have any input in this. I'm posting this with Ford1114's permission and as a favor. This also serves to bridge the gap between _Valkyrie Homecoming_ 's post-credit scenes and _Cross Generations Intermission - Black Ascendant Royale_ (the latter of which is forthcoming).

So, if you're into smut, then this is for you. If not, then turn away. You've been warned.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Welcome to another smut ficlet written by me. With _Valkyrie Homecoming_ completed, I'm writing this out of a certain corrupted Light Elf, she appears in the final chapter of VH yet is giving a game changer to the post-credit scenes to tie in the coming Black Rebellion arc of _Cross Generations_. This one-shot takes place after the CG Intermission and the VH post-credit scenes (which in turn, taking place months after the CG Intermission), but before CG's Curtain Call/Battle Supremacy segments that leads up to Black Rebellion. Here, that new antagonist likes to pleasure herself.

 **(6/27/2017 Revision: This has been tone down to better fit the M-Mature rating. No wonder why it was extreme compare to** _ **Evergreen Passion**_ **and** _ **Evergreen Passion Gemini**_ **. If you want the uncensor version, PM Ford1114 for it.)**

xxxxx

 _ **Sybaritic Triad**_

 _ **Cross Generations tie-in**_

xxxxx

 _ **Written by**_ : Ford1114

xxxxx

 _ **First-Person POV**_

My name is Quedesha. A Light Elf who originally desired to be a Valkyrie Maiden in my past life, but was rejected. In sheer spite, I once attempted revenge by wanting to fight those Valkyries, but I was killed. Instead of my soul being sent to Niflheim, an anomalous being from outside the Nexus saved me and brought me back to life.

How may I ask? My vision is in complete darkness upon death, but then I open my eyes feeling life inside a healing chamber in some sort of a headquarters, which the sources of light are glowing orbs and screens. A mysterious voice calls me as we gotten acquainted. That is the same anomalous being I mentioned. I thought I was in death for mere minutes or hours, but I woke up. He mentioned much millennia has passed up to modern times. I look at the surroundings as I see my new appearance. My once pristine skin is now golden.

To which I was glad. I was being recognized for my sociopathic pursuit for perfection. It is then that I observed the battle royale in the Character Corner dimension where I was originally from. I saw three of the Valkyries as part of The Odin Triad: Brunhilde, Skogul, and Gondul, who helped the group of heroes against the Renegade Guardian, Zamasmon. Zamasmon and his inspirer, Zamas, I felt a connection towards and became inspired by their goals. This gave me an idea.

 _"If I can't be a Valkyrie, I'll just make myself one."_

That is when I created The Black Odin Triad, inspired from the Black Ascendent Triad. Not only that, but back when these humans created this video game called _Valkyrie Profile_ , it connected to how Elves are viewed as gods' vessels. Heh, I made an impure twist in reverse of the B.O.T. as _my_ successful three vessels. They're compared to the likes of the three fictional Valkyries: Lenneth, Silmeria, and Hrist.

It is months later that we manage to capture a certain detritus whore from dimension YYGDM-01. How the mighty have fallen to think that overthrowing Loki and using Ymir's armor was a despicable idea for her to rule the Nine Realms. Yet, she just cannot defeat her dimension's Brunhilde. Look at her, she was always incompetent, even when she's now powerless, on the run and leaving her feces marks in her trails. It wasn't long as that immoral witch was forced to serve us. On the other hand, I have no counterpart that exists in YYGDM-01. That's too bad for my self-image.

Today, following the success of freeing Sailor Specter and converting her to a Yami Heavenly Queen, my dolls and I are in my royal bedroom. I examined my creations and how I imprinted them.

 _ **Black Brunhilde – Codename: Asherah**_

 _ **Black Skogul – Codename: Astarte**_

 _ **Black Gondul – Codename: Anat**_

I see these as a triple-goddess-stone, _my_ own triple-goddess-stone in a single being of hypostasis, and the AAA letters of Qudshu-Astarte-Anat's inspiration. The lore of Egyptian and Sumerian myths pleases me. I just can't help but wanting to pleasure myself. With that in mind, I engulfed myself with the energies. allowing me to go inside my Black Odin Triad to activate them….

xxxxx

 _ **Third-Person POV**_

…Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul and Black Gondul all wake up from stasis. They started using their magic to remove their armor and helmets. In place of their dark armor, they wore matching white bras and white undies/loincloth that look like white leopard moths, which cover their private parts except their butts. They also wear similar white necklaces with rose gems.

The three look at each other with dirty looks, showing off their revealing skins and 'perfect' bodies.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Black Brunhilde teased.

"Yes, I want to pleasure myself." Black Skogul smiled.

"Can't wait to try it." Black Gondul grinned.

And so, they begin their Qedesha ritual, meaning sacred prostitution to each other.

The BOT begin to embrace; Black Brunhilde in middle, Black Skogul on right and Black Gondul on left. Black Brunhilde and Black Skogul start first by sharing a kiss and touching their cheeks with their hands with Black Gondul watching. Black Gondul lowers down for Black Brunhilde raising her feet to kiss her next. Then Black Skogul raises her feet and wraps her arms around Black Gondul to share a kiss. After which, Black Brunhilde removes her white bra. Black Skogul and Black Gondul then both lick Black Brunhilde (Black Skogul - right, Black Gondul - left) like handmaidens with Black Brunhilde grinning evilly and petting Black Skogul and Black Gondul's back of their heads. Then, Black Gondul licks Black Brunhilde's left armpit with Black Brunhilde wrapping Black Gondul's neck with her left arm; all the while, Black Skogul is licking and caressing Black Gondul's hot ab muscles while holding her.

Afterwards, they undid their white clothing to become fully naked. Then they lay down the floor. Black Skogul licks Black Brunhilde's, Black Brunhilde licks Black Gondul, and Black Gondul licks Black Skogul. Their right arms and hands touch and hold each other.

The three dark maidens get up to go on top of the bed as Black Skogul and Black Gondul conjure constructs from their private parts. Black Brunhilde is sandwiched between her two handmaidens, demanding them to do it with a perverted grin. Facing her, Black Skogul goes inside Black Brunhilde, while Black Gondul gets behind Black Brunhilde. Black Brunhilde gives a loud scream being pleasured by both sides like an Oreo, with Black Skogul and Black Gondul panting and moaning. Black Skogul licks Black Brunhilde's neck up to her chin. Black Brunhilde and Black Skogul share a kiss, with Black Gondul behind groping Black Brunhilde licks her left ear.

Returning the favor, Black Skogul and Black Gondul's constructs disappear and turn around behind Black Brunhilde. Both Black Skogul and Black Gondul give libidinous looks in begging their leader to 'do it'. Black Brunhilde grins evilly and starts making Black Skogul and Black Gondul them moan and squeal. Then, Black Brunhilde conjures her platinum blond construct. Taking turns, Black Skogul and Black Gondul kiss. Black Brunhilde's energy construct disappears. The three give each other an erotic threeway kiss, embracing one another as a single being.

As they continue canoodling, they sense someone entering their room in their doorstep…

It is Yami Transcendent Mana, the clone of Canon!Mana Ouma (Guilty Crown). The Black Odin Triad are not pleased to see her ruining 'their' moment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Black Brunhilde snarled.

"You dare disrupt our moment?!" Black Skogul shouted.

"Get out of here, whore!" Black Gondul roared.

Yami Mana just simply smiles as her clothes disappears, leaving her fully naked. She poses as her left hand touches the left side of her waist, "Oh, no can do. You will all feel my _penetration_."

Surprisingly, her wings warped into purple vines to ensnare the nude Black Valkyries in shock and lifted them in mid-air.

"Oh god, we're trapped!" Black Brunhilde cried out as tendrils are wrapping her fatigued body and arms. "Get these off, bitch!"

Then with an evil expression, Yami Mana beckons the BOT to come closer to her. Yami Mana licks Black Brunhilde's right foot. Then, Yami Mana licks Black Skogul and fingers her. Black Gondul resists. This causes the vines to have Black Gondul lower down to go behind Yami Mana's butt as Black Gondul's eyes glare at the peachy private part. With an aroma smell coming from Yami Mana, Black Gondul is forced to lick her with an angry expression. At the same time, Yami Mana's hands grab the behind of Black Brunhilde and Black Skogul's heads as they share a threeway kiss. Black Brunhilde and Black Skogul glare hatefully at Yami Mana.

Out of the blue, the BOT sends their light energy, surprisingly destroying the vines as they are freed.

"Wha-?!" Yami Mana gasped.

Smirking, Black Gondul grabs Yami Mana behind with her right arm and starts fondling her butt with her left arm before spanking it, causing Yami Mana to cry out in ecstasy. Black Brunhilde and Black Skogul float down to the floor and evilly grinning at Yami Mana.

"Tehehehe. You think you can overwhelm us?" Black Skogul giggled.

"Don't underestimate the Black Odin Triad." Black Brunhilde threatened. "Sisters, let's show her."

Yami Mana is then thrown to the bed, and the BOT surrounding her with evil smiles. They are ready to teach her a lesson as their constructs form again. Yami Mana's eyes widened.

xxxxx

It then switches to the four young women. Yami Mana is on top of Black Skogul who the latter passionately kiss with Black Skogul embracing her face and upper body. Black Brunhilde is seen behind Yami Mana. Black Brunhilde shows sadistic pleasure spanking Yami Mana's butt cheeks, causing Yami Mana to happily cry out. Black Brunhilde and Black Gondul share another kiss, to the point Black Gondul is sucking Black Brunhilde's tongue.

It goes on for Yami Mana's punishment until they all finish with Yami Mana and her yandere face. The energy constructs disappear.

xxxxx

In the aftermath, the four young women are sleeping and embracing in bed. Black Gondul is on the left, Black Brunhilde on second left, Yami Mana on second right, and Black Skogul on right. Yami Mana embraces Black Skogul as her eyes awaken to see none other than the nude Quedesha standing on top of the bed. The BOT are deactivated and fall into sleep mode.

"Thank you for pleasuring my divine body." The renegade Light Elf gives an evil grin as she leers down at her harem. "Allow me to reward you."

Her expression becomes disapproval as she turns around. The doorway reveals another intruder, the (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) (aka YYGDM!Mist) with a shocking and jealous expression.

"You." Quedesha minatorily stated.

Wasting no time, Quedesha uses her light magic to bind the detritus whore, immobilizing and forcing her to look closer to her butt. Then with a baleful smile, the Light Elf scats on the (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) causing the annoyance to loudly scream.

" _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_ The (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T) screams from the humiliation.

Quedesha scoffs as she kicks 'the feces' (both her own feces and YYGDM!Mist) out of her room and locks the door. She doesn't deserve to be in her harem.

Then, Quedesha walks to her bedroom window to watch outside that shows skyscrapers covered in crystallized vines. She became satisfied with tonight's love making. All goes well for the delightful and vainglorious Light Elf.

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Writing this makes me have an erection, a threesome, and with Yami Transcendent Mana joining makes things hotter. I can see Quedesha and Yami Mana are a couple like Yami Mana as the Light Elf's handmaiden/lesbian secretary, but not true love.

Yes, a certain whore of YYGDM-01 deserves it. :)

 **Kanius' A/N** : Yes, well that was an interesting smut one-shot. And yes Mist (YYGDM-01) deserved that one every single bit.

And you get to see what Quedesha does on her free time, lol.


End file.
